


[AU] 오래된 전축 49.2

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [43]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 학자의 정의





	[AU] 오래된 전축 49.2

*** 

 

사랑이란,

뭘까.

 

 

강한,

욕망

 

 

 

?

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

<세운 POV>

 

 

 

 

 

생물학적으로-

암컷,

과

수컷.

 

둘 사이의,

게임

교미

교배

자가-

번식

 

 

포유류

 

 

끌림Attraction

꺼림Disgust

그 사이의 고묘한

상관-

관계

 

 

 

흐

음

 

 

***

남자라는 수컷은,

사정Ejaculation으로-

볼

일

끝났고-

 

여자라는 암컷은,

수컷의 사정Ejaculation으로-

볼

일

시작하고-

 

 

볼 일 보고 가려는 수컷,

그 가려는 수컷을 잡아두려는 암컷,

그

거래

관계

 

 

인류의

역사

 

 

문명의

흥망

 

 

인간의

삶과

 

 

 

 

죽음

 

 

***

하지만,

말이지.

 

 

그렇게만

사랑-

을, 정의하면

여러가지의

예외상태가 나오기마련이고.

 

 

결국, 학자는 깨닫게 되지.

모든 것을 다 쓸어담는,

정의定義도-

정의正義도-

 

없다-고.

 

 

 

흐

음

 

 

그러면,

정의定義로 이렇게나 중요한 사항을

결말내지 못하는-

역시,

학자는 그닥

쓸모는 없는 존재야.

그러니까,

할 맛이 나고.

 

 

궁금하니까,

그게-

 

 

 

전부야.

 

 

아마, 그게 나에겐

 

 

사랑-

 

 

강한,

욕망-

 

 

그게,

아닐까.

 

 

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

하암.

 

 

 

졸리다.

 

 

 

낭상은 그만두고,

자야지.

내일은,

신입이 오니까 말이지.

 

 

이것 또한,

 

 

 

재밌겠-

 

 

 

...

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

그러면,

 

말이지.

 

 

 

욕망이 없는, 존재는.

 

사랑을-

 

 

 

할 수

 

있을까

 

 

?

 

 

***


End file.
